Sanity is Boring
by ArwenisWholocked
Summary: James II is on a mission to annoy the Potions teacher; but first, how to convince Teddy to stop being such a stick-in-the-mud? Written for the Word Count Game challenge and the If You Dare challenge. Also, Teddy in this story is 17 and James II is in his first year; that way, when Albus starts, James is second year and Teddy is done (so he sees Victoire off on her last year).


**A/N: HALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yup. I'm back. :D Run now… XD So… anyway, we've got another one-shot! Woot! One of these years I'll get back to my actual story ("The Way Home"). But for this one-shot, I'm merging challenges for the first time (feel like a rebel…); this one is for the "If You Dare" challenge as well as the "Word Count Game" challenge (both are on HPFC). So you'll find this story here as its own separate entity as well as in the collection of one-shots "I Do Indeed Dare" (that collection is specifically for the "If You Dare" challenge). Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, and I get 475-525 words this week since I like coffee (somewhat). Three prompts, yay!**

**Love,**

**Arwen ;) **

**If You Dare Prompt #108: Symbolised**

**Word Count Game prompts: "Look me in the eye and say it. I dare you"; "Sanity is boring"; Teddy/James II**

"Come on, James; we're going to get in trouble," fretted Teddy Lupin, his turquoise hair turning green like it always did when he was worried.

James Potter rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Ted! Who's going to yell at us for just having a little fun? It's not hurting anyone!"

James was crouched outside the door of the potions classroom, inside which he could hear Professor Lyons reviewing the various potions as she walked around the room. There was a small window in the door, and Teddy was casting nervous glances between the window and the empty hallway.

"Besides," James added, "it's not like we have anywhere to be. Or that anyone's going to catch us, either."

"James, I'm seventeen. I'm Head Boy, I have a girlfriend—" Teddy glared at James as the latter snorted loudly— "and I have a reputation!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sakes!" James hissed, genuinely annoyed. "Since when did _**you **_ever have a reputation for being _**sane**_? Besides, sanity's boring! When did you become such a spoil sport?!"

Teddy sighed a little. He'd been thinking about that since James had dragged him down here. It had only been a few years since he and James had been the biggest pranksters in the Potter household since James Potter I. Back then, Teddy had laughed at the "sane" ones and reveled in his own craziness. Nowadays, though, he seemed obsessed with his own reputation. And what was the fun in that?

Teddy smiled. "I suppose you're right… it _**does **_get boring after a while…"

James looked at him suspiciously. "I don't think you really mean that. You have to _**swear **_that you believe it completely. Swear on Merlin's pants."

Teddy almost laughed, but then he saw the solemnity in James' eyes. As children, Teddy and all of the Weasley/Potter clan had always sworn on Merlin's pants, the most sacred item on which they could ever swear on—at least, according to Teddy, who had instituted the vow.

"Fine," Teddy agreed.

"Look me in the eye and say it. I dare you to," James said, his bright blue eyes staring into Teddy's.

"I swear upon Merlin's pants," Teddy said gravely, holding up his right hand, "sanity is boring."

"And do you understand that this oath symbolises your eternal bond to the covenant of insanity?" James asked.

"I do."

"Then, Teddy Remus Lupin—or whatever your official first name is—, repeat after me. I, Teddy Remus Lupin, do solemnly promise to uphold the laws of insanity. I promise to prank, create mayhem, and annoy any and all Slytherins to the best of my ability for all of eternity. This is my solemn vow, and may the wrath of Gran and the torment of Aunt Ginny's best Bat-Bogey hex fall upon me should I, at any time, willfully break this covenant, upon Merlin's most sacred pants."

Teddy repeated this, trying not to laugh. James grinned.

"Very good. Now, come on and help me! I think it's time Lyons' class had some comic relief…"

Rolling his eyes, Teddy joined James in making faces through the window… and a thrill of youthful excitement danced through his heart.

**A/N: There ya go! 523 words… That was close. :D Enjoy! Review, maybe…? Pleeeaaaaasssseeee?**

**Love,**

**Arwen ;)**


End file.
